Recreational games and games of skill wherein players hurl a projectile toward a target, zone, or toward another player have a long history. Examples of such games are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,848 issued to Coleman Dec. 27, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,348 issued to Bowers Feb. 20, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,419 issued to Welborne Dec. 11, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,337 issued to Cunningham Sep. 21, 1999.